MechaGodzilla vs MechaGomora
Description Which Robot Copy of the True Monster would Emerge Victorious Interlude Terra: Hero's are Powerful and Heroic, and always here to defeat the Threat. But what if the Threat is a Robot Version of Themselves? Like MechaGodzilla, Robot Copy of Godzilla﻿ SpiderZilla 04: And MechaGomora the Robotic Double of Gomora. He's Terra the Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04 and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. MechaGodzilla Terra: Godzilla, King of the Monsters, and Savior of Japan. No One would Dare to try and Out-Throne Him... Except for One, and that is... Himself?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: The Year was 1974 and after 20 years of not destroying Japan, he travels to Mount Fuji and goes back to his old roots? That doesn't sound like Goji. On his way to Tokyo he fights his pal Angurius and breaks his Jaw...WOAH WOAH WOAH! Woah...That is not the Godzilla we know as an Earth Defender, I mean Evil Godzilla is one thing, but not Earth Defender Godzilla. That's because it's a doppelganger who, revealed by the True Godzilla, turned out to be MechaGodzilla. Also just to be clear we are analyzing the Showa MechaGodzilla not MechaGodzilla 2 or Kiryu aka MechaGodzilla 3...That's a lot of MechaGodzilla's, but you get the point.﻿ Terra: MechaGodzilla is LOADED with Weapons. Finger Missiles, Toe Missiles, Chest Lazer, Eye Lazer, Mouth Rockets, This Machine is a Walking Tank. MechaGodzilla was created by Space Apes disguised as Humans, and if their disguises are injured, they reveal their Face... Apes? Is that the best they can come up with?﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Beats me. Anyway MechaGodzilla was one of the few monsters to actually make Godzilla Bleed...and by that I mean he turned him into a Bleeding Mess...Wow. You know if you make the King of all Monsters bleed like that you know you're...Epic. His armor is constructed of a mysterious alloy called Space Titanium, which actually proved to not be particularly durable, as a brief fight with Godzilla caused enough damage for it to need to be called back for repairs...Ha take that Space Ape scientists.﻿ Terra: MechaGodzilla also has and Energy Shield, where he Spins his Head 360, making a Blue Shield surrounding his Body﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Ok is MechaGodzilla like the Ultron of the Godzilla world? Ahem... "MechaGodzilla has got no Strings to hold him down, Make him Fret and he'll spawn a Force Field. He Had Strings but now He's Free...There are No Strings on...MechaGodzilla" ...I am so sorry. Anyway no atomic breath could go through that force field, and it took both Godzilla and King Caesar to beat MechaGodzilla, Also when he was disguised as Godzilla, MechaGodzilla could fire a heat ray from its mouth, meant to mimic Godzilla's atomic breath. but after MechaGodzilla shedded its disguise, it never used the heat ray again.﻿ Terra: MechaGodzilla also a Fire Breath, I think that's suppose to represent Godzillas Atomic Breath. MechaGodzilla can easily beat down King Caesar, and can best Godzilla in a Fight... until Godzilla turned himself into a Magnet and Ripped off his Head... BUUUUT The Apes fixed that Mistske, so the Next Time Godzilla pulled his Head Off, He can still Continue without it SpiderZilla 04: Also during that second fight, Godzilla had to fight on his own while MechaGodzilla had a Partner, Titanosaurus. The New and Improved MechaGodzilla even had a small "brain" placed in its neck. Although the person who was controlling him, who was named "Katsura Mafune", committed suicide to stop MechaGodzilla, while Godzilla took the opportunity and threw him into a ravine and blasted it with atomic breath, thus destroying it for good. Terra: MechaGodzilla is a Walking Tank, if you're Godzilla, Good Luck trying to not Bleed MechaGodzilla: *Roars* MechaGomora Terra: The Reionyx, "Rei" and his Boss "Hiroshi Hyuga" were flying around in Space, when they got caught in a Dimensional Portal, causing their Ship to Crash Land, Every Planet they arrive on, they always Crash. Once they left the Ship, they found a Ship similar to theirs, and they met an Alternate Version of Hyuga. They were then Attacked by Missiles, Rei called out his Main Monster "Gomora" to Defend themselves, Only to see something... Horrifying﻿ SpiderZilla 04: What they saw was MechaGomora, The Robotic Version of Gomora and unlike Gomora he was meant to kill. It's Ironic how so many villains are basically evil versions of Heroes. First comes evil clones, then Robots, what's next Evil dimensional counterparts? Terra: MechaGomora was Created by a Woman named "Alien Salome". wait, that's an Alien? She Created MechaGomora using the Alternate Rei's Battlnizer, Oh My- Now that just... oh my God﻿ SpiderZilla 04: When Rei used Gomora to fight MechaGomora, he proved that he was quite a challenge for Gomora, which Resulted in MechaGomora beating the living crap out of Gomora. Shortly afterwards, Ultraman Zero arrives, saving the ZAP SPACY and battles MechaGomora himself. The tides turn to Zero's favor as his own strength is enough to hold back MechaGomora on his own, destroying one of his head crest horns and both of his claws with his Zero Sluggers, and MechaGomora was called back for repairs, as Zero had to fight Robot Ultras.﻿ Terra: I find that Fight Bull Crap. Gomora couldn't Scratch MechaGomora. MechaGomoras Arsenal includes Finger Missiles, Back Missiles, Grapple Claws, his own Super Vibration Wave, which is a Lazer shot from the Horn, and he has a Lazer he can Shoot from the Light on his Chest called the "Crusher Mega".﻿ SpiderZilla 04: He can also shoot Fire balls from his Horn, at least in Kaiju Busted Powered. Terra: MechaGomora can Defeat Gomora without even Trying, even when Damaged, He can still Fight, Teamed Up with Darklops Zero, and was toe to toe with a "Good" Robot Copy of Gomora, "Cyber Gomora". Cyber Gomora Won because the Humans helped, if the Humans weren't here to help him, MechaGomora would've Won﻿ SpiderZilla 04: MechaGomora is definitely the Terminator of the Kaiju World. MechaGomora: *Roars* Fight The Robot Base, Alien Salome was watching over the Base with Security Cameras, but on the Outside Camera, She notices a Giant Ship Salome: What is This?﻿ In the ship Space Ape Leader: *Activates MechaGodzilla* Go MechaGodzilla, Find Alien Salome, then destroy her and her stupid Tin Can. Then the ship drops off MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla: *Enters the way he did in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla and roars﻿* Salome: Ha Ha Ha, Good Luck Destroying the Bases ForceField, it's Inpenedrable﻿ MechaGodzilla: *Shoots all of his weapons and destroys the Force Field, then marches toward the base﻿* Salome: OH NO, RELEASE MECHAGOMORA Speaker: *Launching MechaGomora* MechaGomora: *Appears like He did in Gomora's first Encounter. Roars*﻿ *FIGHT* MechaGodzilla: *Starts out by shooting his finger missiles at MechaGomora﻿* MechaGomora: *takes each Shot and Starts Shooting Finger Missiles as well* MechaGodzilla: *Spins his head around very fast and spawns a Force Field. Then Shoots his eyes lasers at MechaGomora* MechaGomora: *gets pushed back a little, but then starts walking toward MechaGodzilla﻿* MechaGodzilla: *Marches forward and starts shooting missiles from his knees and toes at MechaGomora﻿* MechaGomora: *Starts Shooting Back Missiles﻿* MechaGodzilla: *The Force Field blocks them and he puts the Force Field down then shoots his eye lasers at him* MechaGomora: *Walks through the Blast and continues walking toward MechaGodzilla* MechaGodzilla: *Opens the latch on his Chest and shoots MechaGomora with an orange beam and Roars﻿* MechaGomora: *Stops and fires Super Vibration Wave* MechaGodzilla: *Gets hit and is knocked down, but gets straight back up, and starts shooting several missiles and lasers at MechaGomora* Mechahomora: *Shoots Grapple Claws to Grab and Pull MechaGodzilla Closer﻿* MechaGodzilla:* Roars again and shoots missiles at MechaGomora's head* MechaGomora: *Roars and Starts Punching MechaGodzilla* MechaGodzilla: *Kicks MechaGomora back and charges MechaGomora* MechaGomora: *Tail Whips MechaGodzilla* MechaGodzilla: *Punches MechaGomora in the gut and punches him in the face* MechaGomora: *Pounds MechaGodzilla to the Ground* MechaGodzilla: *Roars and gets back up, and then starts punching MechaGomora in the gut over and over* MechaGomora: *Pushes Him off and Starts Punching his Face* MechaGodzilla: *Roars and tries to kick MechaGomora back but can't* MechaGodzilla: *Punches MechaGodzillas Face and then shoots Super Vibration Wave*﻿ MechaGodzilla: *Falls to the ground and is damaged*﻿ MechaGomora: *Pulls MechaGodzilla Up and starts Punching his gut* MechaGodzilla: *Roars and punches MechaGomora's face, but MechaGomora won't stop, then starts to malfunction*﻿ MechaGomora: *Grabs MechaGodzillas Head and Rips it Off* MechaGodzilla: *Falls to the ground while he pretends to be down and out* MechaGomora: *Throws Head away, Roars in Victory,﻿ and starts walking away* MechaGodzilla: *The Brain chip in his neck activates as he Slowly gets up and shoots a missile at MechaGomora's back* MechaGodzilla: ... *Turns Around* MechaGodzilla: *Charges for MechaGomora* MechaGomora: !!! *Shoots Finger Missiles* MechaGodzilla: *Gets hit and shoots his orange laser at MechaGomora* MechaGomora: *Blocks It*﻿ MechaGodzilla: *Starts to kick MechaGomora in the gut* MechaGomora: *Catches Leg and Pounds It, causing Leg to Bend* MechaGodzilla: *Starts to lose balance and falls* MechaGomora: *Charges Up Crusher Mega* MechaGodzilla: *Tries to crawl away* MechaGomora: *Fires Crusher Mega at MechaGodzilla* MechaGodzilla: *Explodes* MechaGodzilla: *Roars in Victory, then looks at the Space Apes Ship* In the ship Space Ape Leader: 8(....GET US OUT OF HERE! Space Ape Driver: *Starts the ship up* The ship tries to fly away Salome: Don't let them Escape MechaGomora: *Fires Crusher Mega at the Ship* Space Ape Leader: 8( GO GO GO! The ship wasn't fast enough and it gets hit with the Crusher Mega then explodes *K.O.* Conclusion Terra: And so ends the Space Apes Race SpiderZilla 04: While MechaGodzilla had a ton of weapons, MechaGomora had the more advanced technology, and when technology is more advanced, it means it can make something faster, stronger, and basically better. Terra: Gomora couldn't lay a Scratch on MechaGomora, not even the Super Vibration Wave affected Him the first time. Not even both MechaGodzilla "And" Titanosaurus could Beat Godzilla﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Plus while MechaGodzilla could keep going without his head, but if MechaGomora had his head ripped off then most likely he could also keep going. Also MechaGodzilla was made of Space Titanium and since Godzilla could damage it there's no doubt MechaGomora could damage it as well.﻿ Terra: Looks like MechaGomora is the True Kaigu Terminator SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Death Battle is MechaGomora Next Time ...: Unlike you I have the ability to rule the Universe. ...: Let's see who the true Ruler of Darkness is. *ULTRAMAN BELIAL VS DARK MEPHISTO* Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel